Summer Day
by NeKoT
Summary: Un dia tranquilo de verano... aunque estando con el, tranquilo no seria la mejor definicion... [Dedicado a Jim Mizuhara]


¡Nasss!... ¡Volví! (De cuanto tiempo ¿No?.)… hum… bueno, al menos regrese más pronto de lo que supuse y todo por un motivo en especial (El cual lo diré más abajo n.n)… mis actualizaciones ya están en proceso y las Crónicas algo truncadas por motivos internos (Dentro el grupo, por si acaso…) nada malo, pues nosotras cuatro nos adoramos mucho (n.n)… bueno… nada más, supongo

**Disclaimer: **Beyblade no me pertenece a mi sino a… Aoki Takao… por lo tanto tampoco los personajes del manga o la serie, aunque en este fic si son míos y haré con ellos lo que me plazca (No escucho objeciones ¿Verdad?.. o.ó)

**Parejas:** Kai x Max (aunque usted no lo crea…)

**Genero: **Yaoi (como siempre) con toques de lime…

"-diálogos-

"_pensamientos"_

'ironias, doble sentido, etc.'

**Dedicatoria: **Para mi adorado amigo, talentoso escritor, valioso primo y, ahora también, consentido ahijado **Jim Mizuhara:** T_al como te lo prometí aquella vez, acá te doy tu regalo… ¡Te deseo toda la Felicidad del mundo!. Y ya sabes… si te hace renegar me avisas para que le de su reprimenda (n.ñ)… te quiero mucho Amigo ¡No lo olvides!... y Felicidades de nuevo!.!._

**------------------oOo--------------------**

**_SUM_M_ER D_A_Y  
_**(By: NeKoT)

**XºxºxºxºxºxºxºxºxºxºxºxºxºX**

El día estaba claro, el cielo limpio y despejado, un día adecuado para un paseo o en cambio para un día de reposo sobre el pasto, bajo un árbol, leyendo aquel libro que hace días había dejado olvidado sobre el buró de su habitación, tratando de descubrir al asesino de la novela antes de que el mismo autor lo revelara, tomando un té frío y sorbiendo aquella paz que tanto disfrutaba… un apacible día de verano… pero hoy no era así…

No era de aquellas personas que gustan de quejarse, simplemente afrontaba la situación con indiferencia aunque por dentro la molestia y el desespero acabasen con él, su temple imperturbable mantenía en alto su gallarda figura como siempre y su talante indiferente denotaba la seriedad de su expresión. Talvez muchos podían percibir aquel desagrado que irradiaba tras cada gruñido que entre dientes soltaba, pero ni eso le importaba… estaba demasiado concentrado en el motivo de su enfado. Viro los ojos por todo su derredor y otra expresión de disgusto musitó acompañado de alguna blasfemia ininteligible para oídos cercanos, una mano en su rostro posó y con sus dedos froto sus sienes tratando de aminorar la dolencia que seguro se aproximaba para con su cabeza, la misma que aun trataba de vislumbrar el porque de su estadía en aquel lugar si desde un principio se podría haber negado…

Una pequeña mano tiró abruptamente de su chaqueta sacándole de sus reflexiones con rapidez, miro para su costado y al dueño de la mano que un sostenía su prenda, torció una mueca antes de separar aquel agarre con delicadeza. Unos grandes ojos curiosos lo miraban atentamente y una sonrisa amplia le regalo cuando aquella mano del mayor sostuvo la suya por unos cuantos segundos más… y fue ahí, cuando el malhumorado chico recordó el porque de su paradero en ese lugar tan insoportable para su gusto… una sonrisa simple y sencilla era la razón por la cual había accedido a salir de su mansión aun en contra de la seria advertencia que en su cabeza estallo, odiaba los lugares repletos de bulla y ajetreos constantes de niñatos insoportables, nunca imagino que cuando le preguntaría _¿A dónde quería ir?_ Le hubiese respondido que a 'ese' lugar… pero ya estaban fuera de su casa así que marcha atrás no había podido dar, mordiéndose la lengua llego a 'ese' maldito lugar que representaba el conjunto de todas sus aberraciones juntas…

Y nuevamente fijaba su mirada en las pupilas azuladas del muchacho aquel que desde hacia días lo había traído de cabeza, como loco y ajeno de razón había accedido a todas sus peticiones sin chistar, así que era por simple lógica que ahora tampoco hubiese dicho nada para objetar… la sonrisa que ahora le obsequiaba le bastaba para olvidar su alrededor y enfocarse en la resplandeciente luz que su pareja emanaba. Una ligera sonrisa sus labios pintaron en cuanto noto aquella jubilosa expresión de regocijo y más aun cuando las mejillas sonrosadas manchadas de pecas ahora traían algo de mantecado encima, su dedo delicadamente rozo la tersa piel del chiquillo que sin mudar de gesto le miraba gustoso, quito con parsimonia el resto de comida y con la misma lentitud se lo llevo a la boca para saborear el dulce helado de vainilla…

"- ¿Gustas?.- le ofreció extendiéndole el cono en su mano, él asintió y sosteniendo la pequeña lamió un poco más de aquel azucarado manjar que se derretía por la calidez de la mano que lo sostenía y guiado por las gotas que resbalaban su lengua también llego a probar parte de la piel en los dedos del dueño del helado

"- Esta rico…- admitió aunque no se refería al dulce exactamente. Él otro le miro algo confundido, mas de inmediato asintió con su típica sonrisa mientras el mantecado volvía a ingresar a su boca y tras lamidas prontamente lo acabo, unas orbes fijas contemplaban sus movimientos y sus labios se apretaron fuertemente cuando el muchacho a su costado había comenzado a lamer sus dedos manchados de pegajosa emulsión, un estremecimiento su cuerpo recorrió cuando imágenes algo impropias habían asaltado su mente, carraspeo y de inmediato a otro lado su mirar dirigió…

Nuevamente un resoplido emitió cuando varios chiquillo corrieron cerca de la banca, donde habían estado sentados, haciendo un alboroto de los mil demonios y a lo lejos llantos de otros tantos le perturbaban de sobremanera… ¿Por qué tenia que ser un caos aquel lugar?. ¿No había alguien que controlara, aunque sea un poco, el comportamiento de aquellas bestias de dos patas?... se preguntaba mientras sus ojos vagaban descuidadamente de aquí para allá. Un ruido mecánico le alerto ganado su atención, aquel juego electrónico anunciaba su pronta admisión conjuntamente de otros dos similares al anterior y repentinamente algunas personas se apresuraban para formar y lograr ingresar a las atracciones esas… _"Pobres diablos…"_ pensó con algo de burla, mas nunca imagino que el chiquillo que lo acompañaba ahora tiraba de su mano para que se levantara

"- Vamos Kai… ya va a comenzar- le decía mientras con algo de sutileza le jaloneaba

"- ¿Estas bromeando?. ¡Eso esta lleno de gente!.- apunto con su dedo la fila que se extendía

"- Oh vamos…- insistía- Prometo que será divertido… ¡Es el mejor juego del parque!.- exclamaba con tono emocionado- Leí que era muy emocionante montarse en esa cosa… además me lo comentaron los demás que si era una experiencia alucinante… ¡Fantástica!. Fue por eso que quise venir hoy contigo… anda, vamos… ¡Prometo que la próxima vez tu eliges el juego!. ¿Si?...- instigo con una adorable mirada que hizo vacilar su respuesta inicial, y en cuanto sus labios se abrieron la contestación emanada fue de su total sorpresa…

"- Esta bien…- había dicho y ante siquiera el primer paso ya se había arrepentido, no obstante silenciado se mantuvo pues si algo jamás había hecho era retroceder ante sus decisiones… y ahora se hallaba corriendo guiado de la mano por aquel rubio tan hiperactivo, hacia aquel lugar donde los 'pobres diablos' aguardaban su turno para ingresar al mecánico juego, en aquella fila de la cual ahora formaba parte también…

Y mientras aguardaban su turno, su molestia crecía y su paciencia se acababa, el blondo a su lado no paraba de hablar sobre todos los comentarios que había escuchado de labios ajenos sobre aquel enigmático juego… cerro sus ojos extrayendo la tolerancia, de Dios sabe donde, que necesitaba para aguantar los siguientes minutos de espera. Recordó varios momentos de su corta vida y ninguna se le hacia tan desesperante como la que el presente manifestaba, incluso se acordó del instante en que armado de un valor impropio el chiquillo pecoso se le había acercado con una propuesta algo extraña… ¿Salir seriamente?. ¿A que se había referido con eso? Se había preguntado aquella vez y algo dudoso había aceptado ¡Nunca imagino que se refería a iniciar una relación amorosa con él!… aunque, cuando se le había lanzado a los brazos presionando sus labios algo tosco contra los suyos ya se había dado cuenta del verdadero significado de aquellas palabras y algo confundido le había separado de si…

"_- ¿Esto significa…-_ había preguntado simplemente para aseverar sus especulaciones_- …lo que creo que significa?.-_ aunque no sabia como exactamente preguntar

"_- ¿Eh?.- _espeto algo desorientado, mas al instigar en aquellas profundas orbes carmines se había dado cuenta a lo que se refería- _¿Qué tu y yo somos novios?. Si…- _afirmaba con una sonrisa pintoresca mientras sus manos se cerraban a su alrededor

"_- Hn…- _rezongo por la simpleza con la que el americanito se lo tomaba_- Max…- _le llamo y cuando este elevo su rostro con aquella angelical expresión no pudo hacer mas que contestar con una ligera sonrisa y unas agradables palabras_- Me haces muy feliz…-_ después de ello le enseño a besar con mayor delicadeza y profundidad… a medida que repetían ya lo hacían con más vehemencia y experiencia, cada momento mejoraban en cuanto a técnicas y le sorprendía como es que el oji-azulado podía seguir su mismo paso en esa clase de 'situaciones'. No, no habían llegado más allá… talvez algunos toques indebidos y una que otra manifestación más intima, como era el mordisquear sus pezones, pero no más allá… aunque no descartaba la idea, después de todo algún día debía pasar ¿Verdad?. solo que no quería apresurar las cosas. Después de todo le quería al yanquicito y no iba a hacer nada que lo fuera a lastimar… no iba a arruinar la experiencia única que Maxie le permitía disfrutar en su compañía, estaba conforme con lo mucho que ya le había otorgado como para exigirle ahora algo más…

Ya había pasado algo de tiempo desde aquella vez y aun le hacia sonreír aquel recuerdo, le encantaba ver la cara pecosa rebosante de alegría, pues eso le hacia sentir bien consigo mismo… ver esa enorme y radiante sonrisa le daba la satisfacción de pensar que las cosas las hacia bien y que aquel niño era de igual modo feliz a su lado, como él lo era cada que esos azulencos ojos se posaban llenos de expresiones que no lograba interpretar completamente, no porque no las comprendiera, sino porque eran tantas que le enredaban… y nuevamente una sonrisa sus labios plasmaban

"- Es nuestro turno, Kai- había hablado con algo de fuerza en su voz solo para que el otro le prestara atención

"- Ah, ah.. Si…- contesto dejándose llevar por el menor. Se acomodaron en unos asientos y rápidamente les llenaron de cinturones de seguridad y otros objetos más que solo desorientaban al bicolor…

"- Esto va a ser emocionante…- murmuraba lleno de agitación el rubito a su lado mientras sonreía hacia el frente y luego a su compañero- Te va a gustar ¡Ya lo veras!.- le decía, aunque el oji-rojos no se lo creía del todo… nada en ese parque le había parecido, siquiera, digno de asombro y tampoco creyó que ese juego mecánico lo fuera…. Claro, eso fue hasta que todo dio inicio…

Aferradas sus manos con rigidez sobre el enganche que los soportaba, sus ojos abiertos de par en par al igual que sus bocas, sus mejillas rojas y frías por el viento brusco que azotaba sus rostros y despeinaba sus cabellos, y mientras uno gritaba a todo pulmón lo divertido que era aquello, el otro no emitía palabra alguna limitándose al simple hecho de rezar para que aquella tortura acabase de una vez… vuelta tras vuelta, de arriba para abajo y viceversa, despacio y después a una velocidad impresionante ¡Diablos!. Era la cosa más estúpida o divertida que había hecho…

Mas cuando sus pies tocaron tierra firme, el malestar fue aun mayor… su cabeza daba vueltas confundiéndole, sus ojos algo nublados luchaban por diferenciar las cosas y su estomago reacio no permitía que la poca comida se le escapara… vaya achaque, ni en su primera borrachera había acabado de ese modo y no concebía que un simple juego pudiese causarle esa clase de estrago…

Busco una banca cercana y ahí se desplomo, el rubiecito se le aproximo con un vaso con agua que de inmediato bebió calmando el estruje de sus tripas… resoplo devolviéndole el vaso al menor, el cual lo deposito en una cesta cercana de basura

"- ¿Te sientes mejor?.- le pregunto tomando asiento a su lado

"- Si, gracias…- contesto sosteniendo entre sus manos su cabeza

"- Que bueno, veras que en la segunda vuelta ya no te hará tanto daño…- comento ganándose de inmediato una seria mirada- ¿Qué sucede?.- pregunto, no obstante Hiwatari se puso de pie y tomándole de la mano hizo que se parara frente a él- ¿Kai?.- le llamo cuando este había comenzado a caminar llevándolo consigo- ¿A dónde vamos?.- cuestiono viendo como lo alejaba de aquel divertido juego

"- Mi estomago no aguantara otra vuelta en esa monstruosidad- respondió tras un momento- Prometiste que yo escogería el siguiente juego y quiero algo más calmado…- después de ello no volvió a decir nada más… un suspiro aliviado, y silencioso, había soltado el americano y restaurando aquella sonrisa característica suya camino de igual forma que su acompañante, apresuradamente. Y no era para menos su estado de alivio, pues por un momento creyó que hasta ahí había llegado su paseo, pero que equivocado había estado… Kai solo buscaba un lugar donde pasar unos momentos en paz con él y eso le alegraba por demás

Desde el comienzo Kai siempre le había gustado… y fue tras un arranque de valentía cuando había confesado aquel gran secreto que solo con su almohada compartía, así fue como una tarde se había plantado frente al ruso y había expuesto sus sentimientos, aunque no creyó hacerlo de forma correcta pues el bicolor se mostraba confundido así que con un beso, algo torpe, había dado su primer paso sin retorno alguno, luego de eso todo había sido aclarado y el soviético finalmente le aceptaba debidamente… desde ese entonces había sido la persona más feliz del mundo, Kai era tan amable y condescendiente con él que no sabia como expresar aquel agradecimiento para con él, así que simplemente hacia lo que mejor sabia hacer, compartir aquella felicidad que rebosaba de su alma…

"- Este me gusta más- exclamo el oji-rojos deteniendo su marcha, el rubio también se paro y miro para su delante donde una enorme estructura se elevaba

"- ¿La rueda de la fortuna?.- susurro mirando hasta lo alto de aquella construcción

"- Perfecto…- sonrió y determinadamente se dirigió a la entrada de la misma

"- ¡Espérame…!- clamo y corrió tras el bicolor que ya se acomodaba en una de los compartimientos, no había gente haciendo cola pues toda la diversión se centraba sobre los juegos más violentos que desde hacia minutos recién habían dando paso al publico, los mismos que habían abandonado…

En cuanto la puerta se cerro comenzó a moverse… Kai se había acomodado placidamente sobre la banca plástica mientras el rubio lo hacia al frente del mismo, mirándole fijamente con esas orbes enormes y de cierta forma incomodando al ruso que también no le quitaba la mirada de encima…

"- ¿Pasa algo, Max?.- pregunto tras denotar una extraña sonrisa tipificarse en aquel pecoso rostro

"- Nop…- contesto con algo de gracia mientras se ponía de pie sobre el canastillo que los resguardaba, Hiwatari continuo con la vista fija sobre los azulencos ojos hasta que los tuvo bastante cerca, rozando su nariz con la otra y sus labios tocando los sonrosados, al separarse el blondo le sonrió profusamente para después acomodarse en la misma banca con su cabeza apoyada sobre el hombro del mayor, cerro sus cuencas azulinas y suspiro sonoramente…

"-… - algo confundido por el actuar del menor le observaba descansar sobre su cuerpo, mas lejos de incomodarle o molestarle le daba una satisfacción enorme el ver aquella infantil expresión llena de paz… con sutiles movimientos desplazo su brazo por el esbelto cuerpo del yanqui y en un abrazo calido le envolvió, el mencionado entre sus brazos se acurruco y permanecieron un momento en completo silencio…

"- Kai…- con una suave exhalación el nombre expulso

"- Hn…- contesto dirigiendo su mirada hacia las entreabiertas orbes azuladas

"- Gracias… me divertí mucho hoy- soltó mientras sus delgados brazos rodeaban el cuello del ruso para ayudarse a cuadrarse mejor sobre el regazo de este, que gustoso le envolvió con sus propios brazos por el torso…

"- No tienes porque agradecer…- musito tomándole en un suave e inicial beso que de inmediato fue correspondido con algo más de ímpetu por el niño. Hiwatari sonrió mentalmente y también profundizo su anteriormente tranquilo contacto, sus lenguas se rozaban parsimoniosamente una con la otra y sus manos delineaban la escueta figura de su contraparte con ligereza… se besaban dulcemente hasta que un repentino balanceo los tiro al estrecho campo que ejercía de piso en aquel compartimiento- ¿Estas bien?.- pregunto al chiquillo que bajo suyo había quedado y este con una risilla y un asentimiento le contesto- Hn… parece que esta cosa se detuvo- dictamino tras ver por la amplia ventanilla el paisaje elevado que mantenían, mas se quedo tieso al percibir un una extraña presión sobre cierta parte de su anatomía… miro enrarecido al rubio tendido

"- ¿Huh?...- espeto ante aquella mueca, sin embargo al instante sonrió apenadamente- ¡Lo siento!. Solo trataba de acomodar mi pierna jajaja.- rió más por nerviosismo que otra cosa, al observar como su rodilla se frotaba con… aquello de Kai, mas no obstante no hacia nada por aliviar aquella incomoda situación. Algo dentro de él decía que esa era un buena oportunidad para avanzar y que no la desaprovechara ahora, así que con uno de esos arranques discordantes suyos continuo moviendo su pierna sobre aquel sector…

Hiwatari aun le observaba con una mirada pasmada y un gemido ahogo al sentir más cuantiosas caricias sobre su parte baja. ¡Ese niño le estaba enloqueciendo! Y antes de poder poner en orden sus ideas, sus orbes carmines se habían cerrado para disfrutar de aquellos gentiles toques… mordió su labio inferior y ajeno de razón descendió su rostro para buscar con sus labios los del pequeño que aguardaban impacientes por ese beso…  
Nuevamente las manos blanquecinas del rubio lo habían atrapado por detrás de su cuello mientras sus bocas no desprendían el nexo iniciado, Kai había sido inconscientemente excitado por el actuar inocente de su rubia pareja, o al menos eso era lo que él creía… por su parte Max había bajado su pierna para extenderla en el poco espacio que aquella cajuela les proporcionaba, acción que el bicolor había aprovechado para recostarse por completo sobre aquella delgada complexión… y fue ahí cuando el blondo noto el resultado de sus acciones. Sonrió contra la boca de su pareja que frenéticamente exploraba la suya propia mientras una que otra expresión de gozo moría en su garganta obstruida por el aire que se acoplaba…

Su cabeza, aun hecha una maraña de ideas, no lograba confabular todo aquel repentino ataque de ansiedad por parte del menor… estaba deseoso, es cierto, pero parecía que el otro lo estaba más y la prueba fehaciente de aquello eran las manitas albinas que ahora recorrían con énfasis su espalda llegando incluso por debajo de la misma en tanto que él descendía sus acuosos besos por la tersa piel de su cuello para tomar de nueva cuenta la posesión de la boca pequeña mientras sus manos las usaba de soporte para no aplastar el escueto cuerpo a su merced… el oxigeno apremiante le había obligado a retroceder y en ese atisbo de tregua su cabeza volvió a funcionar obligándole a abrir sus esmeraldas cuencas y observar el fruto de su desesperación, en todo sentido…

"- No conocía ese aspecto de ti…- fue lo que dijo tras una sonrisa ladina- ¿Quién lo diría?.- los ojos azulados le contemplaron mudamente hasta que una sonrisa también esbozo

"- Hay muchas cosas que no conoces aun de mi, Kai…- contesto pícaramente mientras sus manos duramente se resbalaban por los musculosos brazos de su pareja

"- ¿Y me las enseñarías todas ellas?.- pregunto fingiendo una inocencia curiosa

"- Hum…- reflexiono ladeando su rostro hasta que de una enorme sonrisa volvió a ser presa su expresión- ¡I would like more than you discovered it!. (_¡Me gustaría más que tú lo descubrieras!._)- expreso en su natal idioma haciendo confundir un poco al ruso, pues todo un purista en lenguas no era, al menos no en esa clase de 'lenguas' (_XD_)…

"- Eso es un ¿Si?.- cuestiono y al ser tomado con otro fugaz beso sorpresivo

"- Pues… no es un No.- contesto quedamente

El soviético sonrió y lo abrazó con fuerzas antes de volver a besarlo con entusiasmo. Y es que le tenía unas ganas asombrosas a ese chiquillo, su perpetua inocencia y algarabía, sin olvidar ese cuerpo tan delicado lo excitaban más allá de su comprensión, logrando ganarse espacio en sus pensamientos a diario desde hacia ya buen tiempo… volvió a mirar en las profundas lagunas azules antes de iniciar con ese beso tan frenético típico de su naturaleza impulsiva. Por unos instantes, el chico no supo cómo reaccionar. Aunque no era la primera vez que el bicolor lo tomaba por sorpresa, la mente siempre se le quedaba en blanco cuando sentía esos tersos y expertos labios presionar tan sensual y excitantemente contra los suyos, para luego comenzar a moverse lentamente, acariciándolo con ellos.

Unos quedos resuellos se le escaparon para morir ahogados en la boca del mayor que lo acosaba y lo dejaba, prácticamente, sin aliento. Se separaron, respirando agitadamente, mirándose con intensidad el uno al otro. El, prácticamente niño, lucía aún mas sonrojado que antes, para el deleite de Hiwatari. El mayor acunó ese inocente rostro con ambas manos, sonriéndole genuinamente, provocando un estremecimiento en el chico y una inmensa urgencia de tenerlo que creció en él… y aun más cuando aquel

rostro, sencillamente se veía tan… puro, inocente, inocuo. Casi como una visión; un niño o un ángel. El ruso se sentía glorioso al ver la ingente admiración en esos inocentones y amplios ojos garzos…

"- Kai… – murmuró el americanito cuando logró separar sus labios de los del soviético. Pero nuevamente fue interrumpido, a la par que el oji-carmín tomaba una de sus manos y besaba cada uno de sus dedos con una ternura calculada que era traicionada por la intensidad de su mirada. Luchaba por contener sus instintos y no asustar al chiquillo, pero se le hacía difícil cuando lo veía tan vulnerable como en ese momento. La lengua rosada emergió de sus labios para lamer los largos dedos de Mizuhara, uno a uno, sobresaltando al chiquillo y haciendo encender su rostro más aún…

"- Aun saben a vainilla… – manifestó tras cada lengüetazo, recordando aquella emulsión que anteriormente le había visto degustar. La cálida y húmeda lengua del ruso viajando a lo largo de todos y cada uno de sus dedos de esa manera tan sensual lo dejaba embobado. Y la mirada hambrienta que veía en esos ojos escarlatas lo inquietaban… pero no de una manera pavorosa, sino de una forma… desconcertante y hasta extasiante…

Los labios rojos de deseo volvieron a tomar las del pequeño en besos sutiles que con el pasar de los segundos dejaban atrás ese atisbo de delicadeza para ser suplantados por la urgencia de su calor. La lengua experta del mayor acariciaba la comisura de los labios del yanqui, así como el labio inferior, mordiéndolo suavemente. Maxie dejaba escapar uno que otro suspiro acompañados de algunos temblores incontenibles. La sola cercanía del bicolor hacía que un cosquilleo lo invadiera y olvidara todo a su alrededor excepto el cuerpo del otro… se abrazó al torso de su novio, sintiendo que estaba en el cielo. Entre sus cálidos brazos, disfrutando de sus besos, aroma y caricias, el mundo parecía ser el lugar perfecto.

La mano del ruso se deslizó hasta el firme trasero del adolescente, provocando que este brincara sorprendido y soltara un respingo, y Kai sonriera ladino sobre sus labios, para luego seguir besándolo mientras se deleitaba con esa parte encantadora de la anatomía del pequeño. Lentamente la mano pasó por la cadera, los muslos, e hizo su parada en el plano y tibio vientre de su pecoso. El chiquillo se congeló unos instantes mientras Hiwatari le acariciaba la zona por debajo de su polera. Los besos pasaron de los labios al cuello y de nuevo sobre su boca donde con escuetos roces comenzó a recorrer su rostro matizado de un rojo fulgurante por el calor del verano aunado al cuerpo que lo envolvía… Los suspiros se incrementaron de parte del más joven a medida que las manos frías se movían por su cuerpo, acariciando su pecho y su vientre con lentitud a la par que numerosos besos eran repartidos en la extensión de piel que iba desde la base del cuello hasta la mandíbula y las mejillas. Besos húmedos y lentos, parsimoniosos y enervantes que cosquilleaban por su espina dorsal, haciéndole desear un mayor contacto con el cuerpo aquel, es así como arqueando tenuemente su cuerpo pidió de forma silenciosa un poco más de atención…

Hiwatari, comprendiendo aquella indirecta, desplazo sus besos por el torso del menor llegando hasta la descubierta piel que sus manos tanto habían disfrutado… llenándole de caricias con sus labios, lamiendo y mordisqueando la nívea tez de un hiperactivo muchacho que ofrecía más de lo que era capaz de dar, haciéndolo adicto a un sabor dulce del cual sabia que no había par… retozando por su ombligo y escuchando las silenciadas risotadas que el otro soltaba es como disfrutaba aquel corto momento de paz… una paz que se vio truncada cuando nuevamente el enorme aparato volvía a funcionar…

"- Hum… bueno… fue divertido mientras duro- expreso el bicolor volviendo a posicionarse por completo sobre la pequeña anatomía albina. Beso cada una de sus mejillas, la punta de su nariz y luego sus labios antes de separarse de el menor y volverse a situar en el banco plástico de aquella cabina…

"- Sehhh…- espeto algo decepcionado de que las cosas no hubiesen acabado del modo que había deseado, sin embargo teniendo en cuenta el lugar y el escaso tiempo contemplado era por demás lógico que aquel sitio no habría sido el adecuado para dejar a flote aquellas pretensiones afloradas… resolló quedamente y apoyándose sobre sus codos trato de recomponerse, mas de inmediato un pie sobre su estomago le había hecho detenerse- ¿Kai?.- le hablo mirándole con un gesto de turbación, el bicolor le sonrió perspicazmente antes de hablar…

"- Quiero que sepas que la próxima vez seré Yo quien decida a donde ir…- expreso apuntándose con su pulgar- Y no voy a querer escuchar ninguna clase de objeción ¿Entendido?.- añadió mirándole fijamente

"- Ahhh… ya sabia, estas enojado porque te traje a este lugar ¿Verdad?... pues lo siento, pero solo quería pasar una rato divertido contigo…-

"- No has contestado mi pregunta, Max- interrumpió antes de que el pecosito le lanzara un sermón de arrepentimiento

"- Ok… esta bien, la próxima vez tu eliges el lugar… aunque si te puedo dar una sugerencia, yo creo que…-

"- Max…- canturreo presionando su pie sobre el abdomen del menor

"- Ok, Ok…- acepto sujetando la bota del bicolor para que no le aplastara en serio, Hiwatari soltó un respingo y quito el aliciente de su respuesta, para después brindarle su mano al rubio aun acostado sobre aquel piso plástico… le jalo de forma brusca una vez que estuvo parado solo para atraerle hasta sus brazos, los cuales herméticamente los afianzo sobre el cuerpo del menor…

"- ¿Y sabes donde planeo llevarte?.- susurro de forma cosquillante sobre el oído del rubito quien aunado de un suspiro soltó un prolongado 'No…'- A dar un tour por mi habitación…- contesto ante la atónita mirada que ahora le era dirigida por su contraparte- ¿Sorprendido?.- pregunto con una rijosa sonrisa

"- Nop… ansioso- contesto dejando boquiabierto al ruso mayor- Uh… ya casi termina el paseo- exclamo separándose del agarre ajeno para situarse en el otro lado del compartimiento, el cual casi al instante se abrió…

"- Disculpe las molestias…- un empleado se acerco a hablarles- Tuvimos un desperfecto, pero ya lo hemos solucionado…-

"- Hn…- rezongo el bicolor

"- Y como disculpa queremos obsequiarle este par de pases para nuestras atracciones principales- añadió aquel trabajador con una sonrisa apenada, en tanto al bicolor se le bajaban los colores del rostro y al americano le resplandecía una gran sonrisa, sabia lo que vendría…

"- ¡Ah, que bueno!.- manifestó alegre el rubiecito para desespero de Kai- ¡Gracias, gracias!.- continuo su festejo con los tickets en mano- ¿Vamos Kai?.- volteo la mirada a su compañero que con una mueca de total desagrado le había dado su respuesta- Solo una vuelta más… ¿Si?. ¿Si?. ¿Si?...- y con la mirada más inocentona que puso se le aferro del brazo comenzando a tirar de él…

"- Mph…- farfullo un par de insultos para con el encargado del parque, mas ante las insistentes plegarias del americanito termino por acceder a su petición… y allí se hallaba nuevamente, corriendo hacia aquel lugar, solo para hacer otra insufrible fila y todo para montar un monstruoso aparato que de seguro terminaría mandándolo al baño más cercano. No obstante al mirar para el frente donde un chiquillo de grandes ojos azules, de cabellos dorados y una donosura inigualable tomaba su mano con gentileza mientras le brindaba aquella etérea sonrisa divertida, hacia que todo aquello valiera la pena… mientras pudiera observar aquel rostro radiante de felicidad no todo podría estar tan mal, se repetía. Tenia a su ángel rubio, puro y pecoso… y pronto lo tendría de aquel modo que deseaba, le robaría aquella candidez que hasta el momento le caracterizaba y, quien sabe, talvez y podría quitarle parte de aquella inagotable vivacidad que le tipificaba, porque si las cosas continuaban de ese modo vaya que lo iba a necesitar…

**XºxºxºxºxºxºxºxºX F _i _n XºxºxºxºxºxºxºxºxºxºX**

Antes de que digan algo… estoy conciente del flojo final que le puse (¡Lo siento!.) pero se me secaron las neuronas nuevamente... Y el lime, no me quedo tan mal ¿Verdad? (ojala que así sea…) pero no tenia cabeza para un lemmon como los que acostumbro hacer, por eso hice un lime tan largo… hum ¿Alguna pregunta?.  
**Jim**… ojala esto te guste aunque sea un poco, no es lo que tenia planeado desde el inicio, pero sabes como ando cambiando de parecer tan rápidamente… además, te tengo otro regalín que ya te estaré comentando por MSN (se que te va a gustar, o al menos eso espero) así que… tómalo como solo la mitad del regalo que te prometí ¿Vale?... +Besotes+

**.:.: C-You :.:.**

"_Hasta que tu corazón me llame, hasta el día en que pueda encontrarte entre mis brazos… seguiré dormido"_


End file.
